¡Oh, mi!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Cartman y Stan van a decirle a sus padres acerca de la bebé, pero será más difícil de lo que pensaron. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD *CAMBIO DE TÍTULO Y VUELTO A PUBLICAR*
1. No es cierto

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic va dedicado a Keiko-Murikami.

Debo aclarar que mi hermana DarkLady_Iria fue quién ideó originalmente este fanfic, más soy yo la que lo estoy escribiendo, ya que me ayudó con la primera parte del capítulo.

Más comentarios al final. Disfruten del capítulo. n_n Por cierto, este es un MPREG.

_***DE ÚLTIMA HORA***_ Muy bien, esto fue lo que pasó, me borraron este fic. ¿Porqué? Simple, por el título. Y como no quiero pelear ni nada, digo, no me dejaron accesar al sitio por una semana más o menos, pues lo volví a publicar, cambiándole un poco el título. Lamento los problemas ocasionados.

Ahora sí, disfruten del fanfic. n_n

* * *

¡Oh, mi...!

Capitulo 1: No es cierto.

Si había fiestas a las cuáles valía la pena asistir, caso seguro era la familia Black. Celebrando el decimo octavo aniversario de Token, todo estaba asegurado: un lugar amplio y libre de policías para hacer locuras, piscina para hacer locuras, chicas, comida y alcohol...

Lo cual era una muy mala combinación, al menos, en este caso. Ya que justo cuando las bebidas alcohólicas se habían terminado, Kenny McCormick llegó al desquite trayendo consigo el alcohol necesario para ahogar las calles de South Park, y eso que Kenny es pobre, nunca nadie sabía cómo era que conseguía el susodicho líquido embrutecedor...

- ¡Una fiesta no es fiesta sin combustible legal!- Gritó de repente Kenny brindando.- ¡Larga vida al negro cabrón de Token y su dinero!-

Todos, menos Token claro, alzaron sus copas y siguieron bebiendo como cosacos, en tanto, un par de personas se alejaban lentamente de la fiesta...

Algunos de ellos se retiraron a sus casas, otros fueron a la piscina para seguir tomando como si fueran los festejados. Sin embargo, otros ya se encontraban ocupados dentro de algunas habitaciones tratando de pasar un "buen rato", debido a sus hormonas juveniles pervertidas por el deseo y el alcohol...

Y por ello, al amanecer, dos de ellos quedaron estupefactos. ¿Razones? Esas sobraban pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, debía saber lo que pasó, ni de broma, jamás...

**.~o0o~.**

Han pasado desde entonces poco más de tres meses, cuando dos muchachos estaban en una clínica esperando el resultado de unos análisis que se hizo uno de ellos...

- Muy bien.- El doctor llegó con una tablilla de la cuál veía un par de hojas.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-

El doctor revisó el listado de síntomas, una hoja en la cuál venían los resultados de los análisis de orina y sangre, y los reflejos del paciente en cuestión; los volvió a analizar dos, tres, cuatro veces, y se secó el sudor que surgió de su frente...

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué carajos tengo?- Preguntó uno de ellos visiblemente molesto por la espera y la mirada que le daba el médico.

- Está embarazado. Tiene casi cuatro meses. Y será niña.- Le contestó tras revisar nuevamente la hoja.

Rió con una mezcla de sarcasmo y nerviosismo, pero la seriedad del médico y las pruebas que le mostró confirmaban lo dicho por el facultativo. Sintió, al repetir en su mente el diagnóstico, que el doctor le clavó una espada japonesa, un sable europeo y un cuchillo de mantequilla, cada uno de ellos atravesándolo de palmo a palmo...

- Tiene que ser una jodida broma.- Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras trataba de digerir lo que le acaban de anunciar.- ¿Yo, embarazado?-

- ¿En serio?- El rostro de su acompañante se iluminó como si se hubiera ganado la lotería o un refresco gratis.- ¡Felicidades, Eric!-

Si fuera cualquier otro lugar del mundo, esa noticia sí que sería novedad, pero como es South Park, no pasaba de que Eric Cartman, quién palidecía a cada segundo y miraba a Leopoldo Stotch, alias Butters, como si quisiera asesinarlo por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, fuera considerado como cualquier otro caso normal...

- No es gracioso, Butters.- Dijo después de golpearlo en la cabeza.- Si le cuentas a alguien te esto, te cortaré las bolas, los haré carne molida, haré que te los comas en salsa y te mataré para aventarte al lago.-

**.~o0o~.**

A la mañana siguiente, Eric Cartman no tenía ni ganas de salir de la cama, pero tenía que ir a la escuela si es que quería graduarse de la preparatoria...

-Llegas tarde, culón.- Le saludó así Kyle, quién tampoco había llegado muy temprano que digamos, en la entrada de la escuela.- ¿Qué tienes ahora, indigestión masiva por comer tanta mierda?-

Los demás sabían que Cartman no se había sentido bien en los últimos meses, y Butters tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor y voluntad para llevarlo al hospital, pero a nadie le dijeron absolutamente nada...

Así que, cuando Cartman iba a contestarle, se llevó una mano a la boca y corrió al baño más cercano. Butters, que recién llegaba, lo siguió apresurado mientras los demás sólo se quedaban mirando unos a otros...

- ¿Qué le pasa al gordo de mierda?- Preguntó un confundido Stan que apenas iba llegando.

- No lo sé, seguro otra vez se atascó de mugrero, vámonos.- Respondió Kyle al oír el timbre que anunciaba las clases.

**.~o0o~.**

En las primeras horas, no había momento en el que Cartman actuara más raro de lo normal. Si no estaba corriendo para vomitar en el baño o ahí mismo en su asiento, se enojaba y gritaba de groserías, sin contar que mordía desesperadamente los lápices o plumas. Algunos maestros le preguntaron que si deseaba ir a la enfermería pero decía que no para que no se dieran cuenta de nada. Ya una vez en el almuerzo...

- Esa vieja estúpida se pasa.- Kenny llegó con su bolsa de papel en la que guardara su almuerzo y sacó un raro sándwich hecho con mortadela, atún y algo café cuyo olor y sabor era totalmente desconocido.- ¿Quieren?-

- No, gracias.- Respondieron al mismo tiempo Stan y Kyle, y éste le dijo a Kenny el sermón del día.- También es tu culpa Kenny, si no hubieras llegado a la mitad de la clase corriendo...-

- ¿Qué hacen, estúpidos?- Cartman llegó con su charola y se sentó con ellos.- ¡Carajo! Me estoy muriendo de hambre.-

En eso, llegó Butters con un bolso al hombro y de un manotazo, le quitó a Cartman la hamburguesa que iba a comerse...

- ¡Eric!- Lo regañó.- Sabes que no debes comer eso, te va a hacer daño.-

- ¡Jódete, Butters!- Le gruñó y trató de recuperar su comida.- Tengo hambre.-

- ¡No, señor!- Metió la hamburguesa en la bolsa de papel de Kenny tirándola al cesto de la basura y de su bolso sacó varias charolas con comida.- Ahora tienes que cuidarte mucho, y comer BIEN.-

- ¡Oye! ¡Acabas de tirar mi almuerzo! Ya sacaste boleto, te golpearé, te violaré y tomaré video para que no digas nada.- Le reclamó Kenny a punto de agarrar a golpes a Butters y cumplir con lo que había dicho, mientras Stan y Kyle trataban de detener a su hambriento amigo.

- Cálmate Kenny, no es para tanto.- Los tres se vuelven a sentar.

- Pues lo siento mucho Kenny.- Butters estaba un poco molesto.- Pero Eric no debe de comer esa mierda. El doctor se lo dijo ayer.-

- Butters.- Cartman dio un puñetazo a la mesa haciendo saltar a todos.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de tus bolas en salsa?-

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa, gordo?- Le preguntó Kyle mientras Kenny sacaba la bolsa de papel del bote de la basura y le daba una mordida al nuevo sándwich que se hizo con la hamburguesa de Cartman y lo que ya tenía, todo mezclado.- ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?-

- No tengo nada.- Dijo tratando de hacerse el inocente y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Butters.- Y más vale que así sea. Deja de joder, judío.-

- Es que el doctor le dijo a Eric que...-

- ¡QUE NO TENGO NADA, CARAJO!- Se levantó violentamente y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Butters fue detrás de el dejando todo en la mesa...

- ¡Eric! ¡Necesitas calmarte! ¡Te va a hacer daño!-

- ¿Qué les pasa?- Preguntó totalmente confundido Stan mientras comía su almuerzo.

- De seguro Butters le dio por el culo a Cartman y éste ya dejó de ser señorito y no quiere que nos enteremos.-

- ¿Qué?- Stan abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido y de repente se puso pálido sin que nadie lo notara.

-Ya deja de pensar tanta mierda, Kenny.- Kyle volvió a su almuerzo, pero solo removía la comida.- Están actuando muy raro los dos.-

Ya en el pasillo, Butters logró alcanzar a Cartman, mientras éste golpeaba los casilleros molesto...

- No deberías de enojarte, le va a hacer daño a los...- Una mano lo silenció.

- Butters, entiéndeme.- Cartman le lanzaba una mirada terrible.- NO... DIGAS... NADA...UN... CARAJO... DE... NADA.-

- Ya dejen de gritar.- Bebe cerró su casillero con fuerza.- Parecen viejas embarazadas de algún desconocido, ¿no pueden ser chicos normales por un maldito segundo? ¡Dios!-

- Bebe, si no fuera porque eres una puta, te patearía en las bolas.- Le dijo Cartman soltando a Butters y dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.- Vámonos, Butters.-

Se dio media vuelta rumbo a la cafetería, cuando la urgencia de vomitar lo hizo ir corriendo al baño...

- ¿Qué le pasa al gordo? ¿Finalmente su estómago le reclama todos los años de descuido y se está vengando o por fin ha comido tanto que va a explotar?- Preguntó aún molesta pero algo preocupada Bebe a Butters, agarrándolo de la camisa para que no escapara.

- Ehm, bueno.- Butters se puso nervioso al no saber qué decir en ese momento.- Es, es un secreto.-

- Pues a menos que hayan intentado envenenar al gordo, no me interesa.- Bebe sacó un labial de su bolso, se lo aplico rápidamente y lo guardó de vuelta.- Pero dile que si me vomita en los zapatos, le patearé las bolas tan fuerte que lo volveré mujer.-

- Pe-pero no puede evitarlo.- Butters la tomó de un brazo asustado por el comentario de Bebe.- A-además, cre-creo que Eric es mitad mujer.- Se llevó las manos a la boca aterrorizado por lo que acaba de decir.- OOPS.-

- Si con mitad mujer te refieres a que es una puta, te lo creo.- La chica sacó del casillero sus libros para la siguiente hora, y una nota de Kenny cayó de uno de ellos.- "Sal conmigo. Te copié la tarea" ¡Pinche Kenny, hijo de sus pobretones padres!- Furiosa, se va en dirección contraria por el pasillo.

Cartman salió finalmente del baño, se había mojado el rostro para tratar de calmarse, por lo que le escurría un poco de agua. Butters lo noto y saco un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos...

- ¡Eric! Va a darte un dolor si no te secas la cara.- El rubio trataba de secarlo sin mucho éxito.- Hace mucho frio.-

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Butters!- Le gritó molesto nuevamente.- ¡Déjame en paz!-

**.~o0o~.**

El día de clases continuó con esa clase de sobresaltos: Butters sobreprotector con Cartman, y Eric a punto de estrangularlo para que lo dejara en paz, aunque por lo visto eso no iba a ser suficiente...

Cartman se la pasó todo la tarde encerrado en su casa. No tenia ni ganas de ver a nadie, especialmente a Butters, que se la pasó llamando para saber si estaba bien y no estaba comiendo comida chatarra y poco saludable. Al día siguiente llegó hasta los casilleros tratando de buscar sus cosas para la primera clase...

- Oye culón.- Lo saludó así Kyle- Llevas varios días "enfermo", ¿qué te pasa? Y no vayas a salir con que "nada", por que no te creeré ni una mierda.-

- Hola a ti también, judío.- Cartman no quería tocar el tema sencillamente porque lo irritaba demasiado, agregándole además a un rubio sobreprotector que no lo deja en paz ni un momento.- Y no tengo "nada" porque no tengo nada.-

- Oye mantequita.- Kenny llegó casi corriendo.- Tírame una esquina, si el estúpido maestro de deportes me quiere matar, le dices que ocuparás mi lugar, ¿verdad que lo harás?-

"Suplicaba" Kenny dejando caer su brazo sobre el cuello y hombro de Cartman...

- No voy a entrar Educación física, pobretón.- Cartman aventó a Kenny al suelo.

- ¿Y porqué no? Tienes que entrar a la clase o reprobarás.- Le advirtió Kyle.

- Simplemente no tengo ganas de ir, ¿ok?- Cartman no deseaba discutir.- Además, ningún pendejo como ustedes puede obligarme a entrar.-

- ¿No será que el doctor te dijo alguna mierda acerca de no hacer ejercicio alguno?- Le preguntó Kenny levantándose del suelo.

Cartman no sabía qué decir, ya que no quería que se enteraran de nada...

- Está bien, entraré a la estúpida clase de Educación física.- Comentó resignado.

**.~o0o~.**

Rato más tarde, en el laboratorio de Química, Stan y Butters oyen atentamente las indicaciones de la maestra...

- Oye, Stan.- Le preguntó el rubio en voz baja a su compañero de trabajo una vez que comenzaron a trabajar.- ¿En qué clase estará ahorita Eric?-

- Mmm, no sé, creo que está en Educación física con Kyle y Kenny.- Le contestó sosteniendo un tubo de ensaye y un matraz.- ¿Qué se supone que íbamos a hacer con esto?-

- Ah, Educación física.- De pronto se sobresalta.- ¿Educación física? ¡Oh, no!- Sale corriendo del laboratorio.- ¡Eric!-

- ¿Butters?- Se quedó perplejo de ver salir a Butters de la clase.

- ¡Stan Marsh!- El pelinegro volteó a ver a la maestra que lucía molesta.- ¿A donde se fue su compañero?-

- No tengo la más mínima idea, maestra.- Le contestó.

**.~o0o~.**

Mientras, en la clase de Educación física, el profesor los tenía a todos trepando la cuerda...

- ¡Cartman!- Gritó tras revisar su lista.- Su turno.-

- No quiero hacerlo.- Le contestó con desgano.- Trepar es de maricas.-

- Creo que no me oyó, es su turno de trepar por la cuerda.- Lo amenazó.- Si no quiere que lo repruebe.-

- Me importa un carajo.- Le contestó en el mismo tono haciendo enojar al profesor de Educación física.- ¿O qué? ¿Me va a mandar a detención?-

- Así que esas tenemos.- El profesor lo encaró, acostumbrado a lidiar con esa clase de comportamiento.- Si en este momento, Cartman, no trepa esa cuerda, haré que corra 10 vueltas a todo el gimnasio, 20 sentadillas y 30 lagartijas. Y no se irá de aquí hasta que las haga todas.-

Se quedaron viendo por un rato y Cartman comprendió que había perdido la batalla, así que se acercó a la cuerda que colgaba del techo y, despacio, empezó a trepar...

- Carajo.- Se dijo en voz baja.

- Vamos gordito.- Le dijo el profesor.- No tenemos todo el día.-

No le contestó ya que estaba molesto, sin embargo, se sacudió la cabeza ya que se empezó a sentir mareado...

- Profesor.- Kyle se le acercó.- Cartman no se ha sentido bien en los últimos días. Creo que sería mejor que se bajara de ahí.-

- Usted no se meta, Broflovsky.- El profesor sonó su silbato.- ¡Un poco más arriba, Cartman!-

- ¡Alto!- Todos voltearon a ver al rubio recién llegado, que abrió las puertas del gimnasio abruptamente.- ¡Eric! ¡No deberías de estar haciendo eso!-

- ¡Cállate, Butters!- Le gritó enojado el aludido y se cubrió la boca a causa del asco.- ¡Ugh!-

- Jovencito, ¿qué hace usted aquí e interrumpiendo mi clase?- Le gritó el profesor a Butters.

- ¡Maestro!- Señala a Cartman.- ¡Dígale que se baje de ahí! ¡Él no debe de estar haciendo eso!-

- ¡Butters!- Kyle y Kenny se acercaron al rubio que lucía desesperado.- ¿Qué carajos te pasa?-

- ¡El doctor le dijo muy claro que no debía estarse esforzando demasiado!- Butters no oía a los otros dos, y antes de que el maestro dijera otra cosa, dijo.- ¡O si no, podría perder a...!-

- ¡Cállate, Butters!- Lo interrumpió el gordito.- ¡No digas nada!-

- Lo voy a mandar a detención si no se va en este mismo momento.- El profesor tomó de un brazo a Butters, amenazándolo.- Por estar interrumpiendo mi clase.-

- ¡Me importa un carajo su clase!- Gritó Butters al tiempo que se soltaba.- ¡Eric está embarazado! ¡Y si sigue haciendo esa clase de esfuerzos, va a perder a la bebé!-

Todos guardaron silencio e incluso dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, sorprendidos por la repentina revelación. Cartman sintió de pronto que los ojos lentamente le comenzaron a pesar, que todo se ponía borroso y sólo oía un extraño zumbido en su cabeza...

- Carajo...- Cerró los ojos y se soltó de la cuerda.-... Butters...-

- ¡Eric!- Butters corrió preocupado al verlo caer inconsciente.- ¡Ouch!-

Logró amortiguar la caída, considerando que Cartman no había trepado gran cosa. Asustado de que le hubiera pasado algo malo a los dos, trató de levantarlo con gran dificultad, mientras los demás solamente observaban y murmuraban en voz baja...

- ¡Eric, despierta!- Le gritó en vano y volteó a ver a los demás.- ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!- Les suplicó.

Al ver que nadie se movía, Kyle se acercó a los dos y le ayudó a Butters a cargarlo. Kenny también hizo lo mismo, con tal de salirse de la clase...

- ¡Oigan! ¿A donde se supone que van?- Les gritó el profesor de Educación física.

**.~o0o~.**

Momentos después, Cartman abría lentamente los ojos...

- Ah. ¿En donde estoy?- Preguntó llevándose una mano a la frente.

- Hasta que despertaste, culón.- Le respondió muy serio el pelirrojo.- Te desmayaste en la clase de Educación física; y Butters, Kenny y yo te trajimos a la enfermería.-

- ¿En serio?- Cerró momentáneamente los ojos y recordó el motivo del desmayo.- ¡Mierda!- Gruñendo, se trató de levantar de golpe.- ¡Butters! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Le dije que no dijera un carajo de nada!-

- ¿Entonces es cierto?- Kenny sonreía cínicamente cruzado de brazos.- Felicidades gordo, vas a ser mamá.-

- ¡Cállate Kenny o te reviento las bolas!- Le gritó ardiendo en rabia.

Quiso ponerse de pie más un mareo repentino lo hizo tambalearse. El judío lo sujetó, y sin decir nada, lo ayudó a recostarse de nueva cuenta en la camilla de la enfermería. En eso, entró Butters con la enfermera escolar...

- ¡Eric! ¿Estás bien?- Se le acercó preocupado.

- Butters.- Lo agarró de la ropa con una mano, acercándolo a él.- ¡Te voy a matar, pendejo! ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada! ¡Un carajo de nada!-

- ¡Pues sí no se lo decía al maestro, hubieras perdido a la bebé!- En vez de asustarse, el rubio se envalentonó.- ¡Así que más vale que te cuides bien!-

- ¿Va a ser niña?- Kenny se acercó riendo y le frotó la barriga a Cartman.- Estás bien jodido, gordo.-

- Déjalo en paz, Kenny.- Habló de pronto Kyle provocando que todos lo voltearan a ver.- Cartman, ¿estás seguro de que estás embarazado?-

- Yo podría comprobarlo.- Dijo de pronto la enfermera, se acercó al castaño y le comenzó a hacer presión en el vientre.- A ver.-

- ¡Auch!- Gritó Cartman de pronto.- ¿Qué carajo hace, bruja?-

- Perdón, presioné mal.- Volvió a palpar en otra zona y después dijo.- Muy bien, hay un bebé ahí adentro. Iré a confirmárselo al director.- Salió de la enfermería dejando a los cuatro solos.

- ¡Carajo!- Exclamó el gordo cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.

- Butters.- Kyle se dirigió al pequeño rubio.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?-

- Casi cuatro meses. Nos enteramos apenas hace dos días.- Les explicó y luego esbozó una gran sonrisa.- Voy a ser tío.-

Kenny rompió en grandes carcajadas, mientras Cartman y Kyle miraron a Butters como si fuera un bicho raro...

- Cállate, Butters.- Le dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**.~o0o~.**

Unas horas más tarde, Cartman salía de la dirección y se dirigía a la cafetería. Se dio cuenta de que el rumor de su embarazo ya se había corrido debido a que lo miraban de una manera... diferente...

- ¿Qué carajos miran?- Les preguntó a unos cuantos que se alejaron de inmediato.

- ¡Eric!- Se irritó al oír la vocecita llamándolo.- Vamos a almorzar, te traje pechuga de pollo cocida sin piel, ensalada de lechuga, ensalada de frutas, té verde y como postre, muffins de manzana con canela.-

- Te odio, Butters.-

Llegaron a una mesa donde los demás chicos comían ya su almuerzo, más no le quitaban la vista de encima por su estado de buena esperanza. Butters sacó las charolas y las puso enfrente de Cartman...

- ¿Porqué carajos no toman una fotografía? Les dura más.- Les dijo molesto a los chicos.

- Entonces es cierto.- Dijo Craig.- Sabía que eras un joto, pero no sabía qué tan joto.-

- Bésame el culo, Craig.- Le contestó molesto Cartman por el comentario, y de inmediato notó que alguien faltaba.- ¿Y Stan?-

- Ahí, está con Wendy, en esa mesa.- Le comentó Token.- Oye, si va a ser niña, ¿entonces el papá era el que tenía el control?-

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Token!-

**.~o0o~.**

Mientras, Wendy está platicando con Stan, en lo que almuerzan...

- ¿Ya te enteraste, Stan?-

- No, ¿qué pasa?- Le preguntó a su novia.

- Resulta que Cartman está embarazado. Y que al parecer, va a ser niña.- Hace una pausa para sacudirse la cabeza, mientras que un escalofrío recorre todo el cuerpo del pelinegro.- No puedo creer que alguien lo haya hecho con él. ¿Qué opinas?-

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?- Le preguntó un poco nervioso.

- Me contó Bebe. Dice que Butters entró a la clase de Educación física y lo gritó a todo pulmón.- Le da un sorbo a su refresco.- Tal vez Butters sea el papá de la bebé, o al menos, eso es lo que dicen por ahí las chicas, porqué ellos se juntan mucho.-

- ¡Oh!- Fue lo único que pudo decir Stan.

- Aunque tal vez pudo ser algún otro, uno nunca sabe.-

**.~o0o~.**

- Oye Cartman, ¿qué fue lo que te dijeron en la dirección?- Le preguntó Kyle.

- Pues debido a mi... "estado."- Cartman se llevó una mano a la sien.- No debería de venir a la escuela, pero como sólo faltan dos meses para la graduación, tendré que seguir viniendo a todas las clases, menos a Educación física y Química para que nadie salga perjudicado.-

- Qué envidia.- Comentó Kenny, cuando ve que dos chicas se acercan.- Hola chicas.- Les sonríe.

- Hola.- Sonrieron y se dirigieron al gordo.- Cartman, ¿es cierto que vas a tener un bebé?-

El aludido soltó lo que estaba comiendo y les lanzó una negra mirada, a lo que Kenny, por llamar su atención, respondió por él...

- Claro que sí, tiene cuatro meses y va a ser niña.- Les guiñó un ojo.

- Y yo voy a ser tío.- Agregó sonriente Butters, provocando que Cartman se molestara aún más.

- ¡Aaaah!- Gritaron y empujaron a Kenny y a Craig, tirándolos de la mesa, sentándose cada una a un lado de Cartman y tocándole la barriga.- ¿Ya se mueve? ¿Ya da pataditas? Anda, dinos.-

- Pues, háganlo sin protección para que vean lo que se siente.- Y se levantó de la mesa, dejándolo todo.

- Ha de estar muy emocionado.- Comentó una de ellas entre risas.

**.~o0o~.**

Las siguientes horas eran un martirio; clase a la que entraba o salía, no faltaba quién le tocara la pancita o le hiciera preguntas o bromas acerca del embarazo, como lo hacía Kenny para estarlo molestando, sin que faltara la atención asfixiante de Butters, que a cada rato se le pegaba como un chicle...

- Oye, Cartman.- Heidi se le acercó, mientras él sólo giraba los ojos irritado.- ¿Quién es el "papá"?-

- Yo soy el papá.- Le contestó.

- Claro que no, estúpido.- Le respondió ella.- Estás mal, TÚ eres la MAMÁ, no el PAPÁ; así que, ¿quién es el PAPÁ?-

Si bien el asunto del embarazo lo tenía de malas, la cuestión del papá era algo que posiblemente acabaría con él, así que no dejaría que nadie se enterara...

- ¿Es Butters, verdad?- Preguntó muy segura de que fuera el rubio.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete a la mierda!- Y se dirigió corriendo al baño.

- ¡Eric!- Butters entró al baño, encontrándose al gordo mojándose el rostro.- Necesitas calmarte.-

- ¡Es que sólo saben decir estupideces!- Golpeó la pared del baño.- ¡Son sólo unas putas que nada más están fregando!-

- Ya, tranquilo.- El pequeño rubio lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo.- No les hagas caso.-

- Déjame en paz, idiota.- Se soltó del abrazo una vez que se calmó un poco.- Estoy muy estresado.-

- Je, creo que sí.- Le sonrió Butters.- ¿Y? ¿Quién es el papá?-

- ¡Butters, vete al carajo de aquí y déjame en paz!-

- Anda, dímelo. No se lo diré a nadie.-

En eso, Stan entró al baño, más al ver a los dos, se puso un poco pálido y quiso salir de inmediato, llamando la atención de los dos...

- Butters, consígueme una botella de agua purificada y una pera.-

- ¿Y de donde consigo la pera?- Le preguntó confundido.

- ¡Sólo ve y consíguela! No me importa de donde carajos la saques.- Butters sale del baño.

- Ehm, puedo ir a otro baño.- Stan se dio media vuelta más una mano lo detuvo.

- Tenemos qué hablar.- Fue todo lo que le dijo.

- Espérenme un momento, sólo voy a hacer pis.- Les dijo Clyde al resto de sus amigos y entró al baño.

- ¿Pero cómo estás seguro que yo soy el papá de la bebé?- Oyó que alguien, histérico, gritaba. Por lo que entró con cautela y sin hacer ruido.

- ¡Shsss! ¡No grites, pendejo!- Otra voz se escuchó en el baño.- ¡Te pueden oír!- Habló luego en un tono más bajo.- Amanecimos juntos ese día, ¿recuerdas? Así que estoy seguro que tú eres el papá de la bebé, Stan.-

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Ambos voltearon a ver a Clyde, quién de inmediato salió del baño de hombres.- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!-

- ¿Qué pasa, Clyde?- Le preguntó Kyle.- ¿No hay agua en el baño?-

- ¡Stan!- Tomó un poco de aire perdido por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué carajos le pasa a Stan?- Le preguntó Token.

- ¡Stan es el papá de la bebé de Cartman!- Sujetó de los hombros a Token.- ¡Yo los oí!-

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Clyde!- Stan y Cartman llegaron para negarlo todo.

- ¡A-Así es!- Comentó nervioso Stan.- El hecho de que despertáramos juntos no quiere decir que yo sea el papá de la bebé.-

- ¡Stan, eres un idiota!- Le gritó Cartman al ver que el otro soltó la sopa, y se apoyó contra los casilleros tratando de calmarse.

Kyle no podía creerlo, al igual que el resto de los chicos, así que se dirigió a su súper mejor amigo...

- Stan, dime la verdad.- Le preguntó con mucha seriedad el pelirrojo.- ¿Tú eres el papá de la bebé de Cartman?-

- Bueno.- Stan desviaba la mirada sin saber qué decir.- No lo sé, despertamos juntos pero no sé si pasó algo o no.-

- Yo tengo la prueba.- Kenny se acercó a los chicos con una cámara de video.- Si quieren, podemos verlo.-

Y efectivamente, en el video vieron la prueba que necesitaban verpara convencerse que Stan era el papá. Al terminar de observarlo, Kyle se acercó a Cartman y lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie...

- Cartman, necesitas ir a la enfermería.- Comenzó a encaminarlo.- Te ves muy mal.-

El otro no le contestó, no quería saber nada de nadie...

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Stan?- Le preguntó Craig.- A Wendy no le va a gustar nada de esta mierda cuando se entere.-

- ¡Carajo!- Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.- Chicos, no le vayan a decir nada, por favor.-

Y antes de que pudieran contestarle, se les apareció el diablo, y no era precisamente Satanás...

- ¡STAN!- Todos, menos Kenny y Stan, corrieron asustados por la posible masacre.- ¿Qué significa este mensaje de texto donde dice que tú eres el papá de la bebé de Cartman?-

- Ehm, je, je. ¿Sabes Wendy?- El pelinegro sudaba frío.- Es algo muy gracioso.-

- Yo lo explicaré todo.- Dijo Kenny.- Pedí el video de seguridad de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Token.-

Momentos después, Kenny les mostraba a ambos el video donde Stan le estaba lamiendo la oreja. Ella, al verlo, se alejó de él empujándolo...

- ¡Qué asco!- Le gritó Wendy.- ¡Y al día siguiente me diste un beso de lengua!-

* * *

Ahora sí... ¡A que no se lo esperaban! Ya había ideado un mpreg de Cartman para otro fic y se lo comenté a mi hermana, de ahí a ella se le ocurrió esta idea. En fin, sólo quisiera saber una cosa, ¿es acaso este el primer mpreg de Cartman? Al menos, en español sí lo es. ¡Nos vemos y a ver qué les pasará ahora a los chicos de South Park!


	2. El anuncio a los padres

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

_***DE ÚLTIMA HORA***_ Muy bien, esto fue lo que pasó, me borraron este fic. ¿Porqué? Simple, por el título. Y como no quiero pelear ni nada, digo, no me dejaron accesar al sitio por una semana más o menos, pues lo volví a publicar, cambiándole un poco el título. Lamento los problemas ocasionados.

Un personaje del capítulo anterior murió, más no se preocupen, no tardarán en saber quién fue.

Lo de las tarjetas aún no patentadas de Kenny fue un detalle muy gracioso de agregar, tuve qué ir a buscar en las tiendas y las papelerías cuál era el tamaño más grande para aprendérmelo de memoria.

Lo de Randy, muy bien, en la serie Randy no quiere que Stan sea gay, por eso acaba en el hospital. Y debo señalar que hicimos algo parecido en _"El Video Hardcore"_, aunque originalmente lo planeamos para este capítulo, sólo que el otro fic se publicó primero.

En los pocos MPREG's que he leído, y realmente han sido muy pocos, no han expuesto mucha atención en los detalles, hay incluso algunos que los narran como si se tratara de un simple dolor de estómago, por lo qué intentaré darles algo mejor.

Alguien me comentó hace mucho tiempo que hacer un** MPREG** de Cartman es difícil, y créanme, no lo es. Sólo tienen qué hacer resaltar su actitud infantil de ser, además de que va a estar súper irritado; aparte a varios adolescentes les encantan los bebés, nada más tienen qué mezclar bien las cosas y tendremos un perfecto cóctel para saborear en cualquier momento.

Bien, éste es el último capítulo de la 3° Ronda, genial. La 4° Ronda va a ser Súper Pesada, para que se vayan preparando. Generalmente publico One-Shots en las Rondas, pero posiblemente la 4° no las tendrá, por lo que tal vez serán 8 fanfics nuevos y 6 capítulos para actualizar. La lista de la Ronda de la Muerte está publicada en este momento en DA.

Disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

¡Oh, mi...!

Capítulo 2: El anuncio a los padres.

Todos los presentes traían puestos vestimentas negras o lo más parecido posible al luto; la mayoría susurraba ya que no deseaban alzar la voz y menos en el funeral de Wendy. Sí, Wendy Testaburguer había muerto...

- Lo lamento mucho, Stan.- Kyle trataba de confortar al pelinegro, que se encontraba sentado al fondo del cuarto.

Como la escuela había dado el día libre para que TODOS sin excepción fueran a darle el último adiós a la chica pelinegra, se podía observar a los pequeños grupos de amigos, amigas, compañeros, el Consejo Estudiantil, maestros, la directiva escolar y uno que otro conocido, sin faltar obviamente el despistado que se equivocó de difunto; esparcidos tanto dentro y fuera del lugar, algunos platicando, otros solamente sintiéndose incómodos por estar ahí...

- Es que no puedo entenderlo.- Se limpió la nariz.- ¿Cómo pasó?-

Para poder explicar esto, necesitamos retroceder justo en el momento en el cuál Wendy se diera por enterada de qué Eric Cartman, el chico más odiado del planeta, estaba esperando un bebé de quién fuera su novio, Stan Marsh...

**.~o0o~. Flash Back .~o0o~.**

- ¿Cómo está, doctor?- Preguntó preocupado el pelinegro en el hospital donde ingresara de emergencia su novia.

- Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero ha fallecido.- Le informó el doctor poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Có... cómo?- Se le quebró la voz.- ¿Cómo pasó?-

- Pues, al juzgar por los ojos bizcos, la boca torcida y la saliva qué le escurrió por todo el trayecto.- El doctor dio el fatal diagnóstico.- Puedo asegurar qué se murió del asco.-

**.~o0o~. Fin del Flash Back .~o0o~.**

- Bueno, Stan, tranquilízate.- Clyde y compañía se acercaron a donde él estaba.- Al menos, Wendy no va a estar regañándote.-

El pobre muchacho sólo se le quedó viendo con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele de nuevo; Kyle sólo giró los ojos y frunció el ceño...

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sin entender nada de nada.

- ¿Porqué Wendy se tenía qué morir?- Rompió a llorar de nuevo, apoyándose en su mejor amigo.

- ¡Genial!- Bufó.- Ya hicieron que Stan volviera a llorar como un marica de nuevo.-

- Pues él tiene la culpa por acostarse con el culón.- Le dijo Token.- Por cierto, ¿en donde está?-

**.~o0o~.**

Al otro lado del cuarto, Cartman, acompañado por Kenny y Butters, no hacía más qué estar cruzado de brazos y enojarse por asistir al funeral...

- ¿Porqué no avientan de una jodida vez a esa hippie al pozo de mierda?- Refunfuñó.

- Tranquilo, "mamá"- Le dijo Kenny divertido mientras le frotaba el estómago.- Vinimos porqué "tu" Stan nos necesita en estos instantes.-

- ¡Vete al carajo, pobretón!- Apartó su mano de encima. No quería qué la gente se amontonada a su alrededor.- ¡Diablos! Tengo mucha sed.-

- ¡Oh, Eric!- Butters abrió el bolso qué tenía.- Traje jugo de arándanos con manzana o de naranja con piña; también traje galletas de avena sabor plátano con chocolate y galletitas de arroz con jalea de frambuesa.-

- ¿¡Quieres acaso qué me vuelva un jodido hippie!- Le gritó molesto mientras todos volteaban a verlos. Luego le quitó un jugo y un paquete de galletas.- Cómo te detesto, Butters.-

- Pues lo siento mucho, pero quiero que mi querida sobrinita sea una niña linda y saludable. Además.- Sacó un par de frascos con medicamentos.- No te has tomado las vitaminas qué te recetó el doctor.-

- Butters, eres un "tío" admirable.- Se rió Kenny tras ver a Cartman gruñir y tomarse el medicamento a fuerzas.

**.~o0o~.**

En otra parte, más específicamente cerca del ataúd; Bebe, Craig y Clyde a su vez platicaban al respecto...

- Si yo hubiera decorado este lugar, habría hecho un mejor trabajo.- Comentó la rubia.

- ¿Porqué dices eso, Bebe?- Preguntó curioso Clyde.

- Pues, para empezar, buscaría unas bases más firmes para los cirios qué están ahí.- Señaló las enormes y largas velas que rodeaban el ataúd de Wendy.- Aparte, los colores que eligieron hacen parecer que estamos en un funeral.-

- Bebe, estamos en un puto funeral.- Le respondió Craig como si nada.- Además, a nadie le importan las bases de los cirios de mierda. ¿Qué carajos podría pasar?-

Y por su propio peso, un cirio encendido cayó dentro del ataúd, incendiando de inmediato el cadáver de la chica pelinegra...

- Huele como a carne asada con gasolina.- Comentó Cartman tras percibir el aroma.

- ¡AAAAAH!- Gritó Clyde.- ¡SE QUEMA EL SARCÓFAGO!-

La gente comenzó a correr de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, gritando y atropellando a otros...

- ¡WENDY!- Fue lo que gritó la Sra. Testaburguer antes de desmayarse.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se rió Cartman más se calló cuando sintió qué lo sacaban del lugar.- ¡Butters! ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¡Quiero seguir viendo cómo se achicharra esa hippie!-

- ¡No, señor!- El pequeño rubio le respondió molesto.- ¡No voy a permitir qué le pase algo malo a mi sobrinita!-

Más ya no pudieron volver a entrar, con el ajetreo más cirios se cayeron incendiando el lugar, provocando que se activaran los rociadores de emergencia, los cuáles sólo funcionaron en el pasillo. Sin embargo, los bomberos llegaron una hora después para salvar lo qué quedó del lugar...

- Carajo.- Comentó alguien de los presentes.

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente, Kyle Broflovsky se encontraba en su habitación. Sentado en el escritorio estudiaba como le ordenara su mamá, más dejó el libro y apoyó su frente entre sus brazos, luego alzó la mirada para fijarla en una fotografía. La tomó, empezó a frotarla con un dedo mientras las lágrimas se agolpazaban en el rabillo de sus ojos. La fotografía era de un año atrás, justo antes de partir a un campamento escolar; de izquierda a derecha estaban Stan, Cartman, él, Kenny y Butters, sonriendo...

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste?- Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras su dedo se deslizaba entre los rostros de Stan y Cartman.- ¿Porqué?-

- ¡Kyle, tienes visitas!- Le avisó su mamá, dándole tiempo para componerse.

- ¡Gracias, dile que suba, mamá!- Le respondió mientras volvía a leer el libro.

Tras un instante la puerta se abrió. El pelirrojo volteó a ver a su visitante, qué estaba bastante serio...

- Hola, Stan.- Lo saludó.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

- Hey, Kyle.- Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.- Yo, pues yo, ehm, venía a pedirte un consejo.-

El ojiverde cerró el libro y se encaminó a la cama, sentándose a un lado del pelinegro...

- Tú dirás.-

- Es que.- Tomó aire y suspiró.- Tengo qué decirle a mis padres sobre lo de Cartman, pero.- Tragó saliva.- No, no tengo idea de qué hacer.- Sintió que se hundía en el colchón.- ¿Có... cómo le digo a mis padres qué voy a tener una bebé? ¿Y con Cartman?-

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos lleno de frustración; recién había perdido a Wendy, y si las cosas se ponían peor, podría llegar a perderlo todo. El judío le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió...

- Stan, creo que en este momento lo primordial para ti es tu hija.- El pelinegro se volvió para verlo.- Entiendo qué es algo muy difícil pero, a partir de ahora, todo lo qué hagas debe de ser por tu bebé.-

Stan guardó silencio, por lo qué el pelirrojo prosiguió...

- Además, no creo que tus padres no hayan cometido errores cuando eran jóvenes, ellos deben de comprenderte y ayudarte, ya que saben qué criar a un hijo no es fácil, y más siendo de Cartman.- Soltó una leve risa, y tras soltar una palmada, agregó.- ¿Sabes? Uno de mis deseos es tener una hija.-

El otro chico se le quedó viendo extrañado, su amigo siempre le contaba sobre sus sueños y aspiraciones desde qué eran muy chicos. Y ahora, a causa de lo que estaba pasando, se enteraba de lo qué tal vez sería un deseo secreto...

- ¿En serio?-

- Sí.- Le sonrió ampliamente.- Tener una linda beba, llamarla Princesa y acompañarla en sus fiestas de té, o qué le cuente un cuento antes de dormir y besarle la frente mientras duerme como un angelito.-

Kyle guardó silencio sonrojándose, nunca antes le había contado de ello a nadie, ni siquiera a su súper mejor amigo. Le daba envidia...

- Sí, tienes razón, compañero. Ahora tengo qué pensar en mi hija.- Las palabras del pelirrojo le habían dado valor.- Hoy mismo le diré a mis padres.-

Se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Aún con la mano en la perilla, volteó a ver a su amigo...

- Kyle, si tú quieres, puedes jugar con la bebé cuando quieras.-

- Gracias, Stan. Buena suerte.- Le guiñó el ojo mientras alzaba el pulgar.

El pelinegro se marchó al instante y el pelirrojo no hizo más qué soltar un suspiro. Ansiaba tener en sus brazos a esa niñita y darle todo el amor que no podía darle a él...

- ¡Dios! Ya quiero que nazca.- Dijo mientras se ponía a leer otra vez el libro.

**.~o0o~.**

Llegó a su casa, entró por la puerta, los vio sentados observando la televisión y sintió que iba a vomitar...

- Hey, ¿qué va a ver para cenar?- Preguntó nervioso.

Se acobardó en el último momento, la presión lo estaba haciendo pedazos...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¿Má?-

- ¿Sí, amor?-

- ¿Podría hablar contigo? Es algo importante.-

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño?-

Era ahora o nunca, si no se lo decía en ese momento las cosas se pondrían peor...

- Mami, ¿me quieres?- Le preguntó temeroso.

- Claro que sí, mi amor.-

- ¿Aún si cometí una pendejada sin saberlo?-

- Claro que sí, Eric.- Le sonrió su mamá.- ¿Qué pasó?-

- ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo fui a una fiesta y regresé a la mañana siguiente muy pero muy tarde?-

- Sí.- Le respondió.

- Pues...- Comenzó a sudar frío.- A-Alguien, me-metió su, su pi-pi, su pi... en mi... en mi... cu...- Estalló por la tensión.- ¡AH! ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO, TENGO 4 MESES Y VA A SER UNA NIÑA! ¿CONTENTA?-

Se frotó la cara con las manos esperando con miedo la respuesta de su mamá qué se había quedado muda por la repentina noticia...

- ¿Má?- Volteó a verla, había lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Oh, cariño!- Lo abrazó afectuosamente.- ¿Porqué no me dijiste antes?- Se limpió un par de lágrimas.- ¡Qué felicidad, voy a ser abuela!-

El castaño no podía creer qué su mamá no sólo había aceptado la noticia, sino qué también estuviera muy contenta por ello...

- ¡Pero maaaaá!- Se quejó.- ¡Va a ser una niñaaaaa!-

- ¡Oh, Dios!- Se llevó una mano a la boca.- ¿Una nena?- Eric asintió en silencio.- ¡Oh, mi amor! ¡Me has hecho la abuela más feliz del mundo! ¡Siempre quise tener una niña!-

- ¿¡Qué!- Exclamó aterrado.

- Justamente hace un par de días vi ropita para bebés muy bonita.- Le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.- ¡Y también había una hermosa carriola! La bebé se vería tan linda en ella, cuando salga a pasear con sus papás.- Se puso de pie.- ¡Cielos, tengo tanto qué hacer!-

El moreno se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró. No sabía si podía lidiar con la situación, pero de algo estaba seguro, no le gustaba para nada...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¿Diga?- Preguntó el ojiverde cuando alzó el teléfono.

- ¿Ky-Kyle? Habla Stan.-

- ¡Hey, Stan? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue?-

Tras un momento de silencio incómodo, le respondió...

- No les pude decir nada.- Contestó avergonzado.

- ¡Oh, Stan!- Se tocó el puente de la nariz.

- No pude hacer, en serio. Me acobardé cuando los tuve de frente.-

Siempre era lo mismo, cuando Stan tenía qué tomar una decisión muy importante, se acobardaba en el momento...

- Está bien, Stan. Mañana se los dices.-

- Ehm, ¿y si tú me haces el favor de decirles?- Preguntó nervioso.

No podía creerlo, le estaba pidiendo qué diera la cara por él...

- Mañana hablamos en la escuela, Stan.- Sonrió forzadamente.

- ¡Pero, Kyle...!-

- Hasta mañana.- Y le colgó. El día siguiente iba a ser muy difícil.

**.~o0o~.**

En la casa de los Cartman's, Lianne se ocupaba de que su hijo y su futura nieta estuvieran cómodos..

- ¿Necesitas algo más, amor?- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.- ¿Chocolatito caliente, cojines, música?-

- No, gracias, mamá.- Eric se recostó decaído.

- ¿Qué tienes, Calabacín?-

- Es que yo no quiero tener ningún bebé.- Se sentó en la cama.- Y menos si es una niña.-

La Sra. Cartman sonrió, sabía que su hijo aún no se acostumbraba a la idea y menos por ser un muchacho...

- Mi amor, un bebé es lo más maravilloso del mundo.- Lo abrazó.- Es un pedacito de ti y de la persona que amas.- Eric abrió grandes los ojos tras oír lo último.

- Tengo sueño, estoy muy cansado.- Se recostó nuevamente para ya no seguir hablando.

- Es de... ¿Kyle?-

Se alzó de golpe de la cama, ¿cómo se atrevía su mamá, su propia mamá, a hacer esas insinuaciones?...

- ¡Claro que no!- Gritó enrojecido.- ¡Ni por un carajo del mundo la bebé sería de ese maldito judío de mierda!-

- Entonces, ¿quién es la personita especial que embarazó a mi pastelito?- Le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

- Ehm, Stan.- Le contestó agachando la mirada.- Y él ya lo sabe, se lo dije hace unos días.-

- ¿Y sus papás? ¿Ya saben Randy y Sharon sobre la bebé?-

- Yo qué carajos sé.- Desvió molesto la mirada.- Stan es el que tiene qué decírselos.-

- Está bien, Poopy.- Lo arropó con la cobija.- Será mejor que descanses bien para que la bebé éste saludable.- Le dio un beso en la frente.- Por cierto, hice una cita con un obstetra, así que mañana iremos con el doctor después de clases.-

- ¿Qué?- No quería ir con el doctor.- ¡Pero maaaaá!-

- Hasta mañana, cariño. Qué descanses bien.- Y salió del cuarto.

- ¡Carajo!- Gruñó mientras se reacomodaba en la cama.

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Stan, Kyle y Kenny estaban en los casilleros...

- Escúchame, Stan.- El judío le puso una mano en el hombro.- Yo te acompañaré a tu casa saliendo de clases, pero tienes qué decirles hoy mismo.-

- Sí, pe-pero, ¿qué les digo?- Temblaba nervioso.

- Hey, Stan, Kyle. ¿Qué les pasa?- Se les acercó Kenny.

- Hey, Kenny.- Lo saludó el ojiverde.- Lo qué pasa es que Stan aún no les ha dicho a sus padres qué va a tener una bebé con Cartman.-

- Es qué, es qué, no sé qué decirles.- Alegó en su defensa.- Y aunque me arme de valor, se me traban las putas palabras y todo se va a la mierda.-

- ¡Ah! ¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes?- Le sonrió el chico pobre.

Sin saber de donde, el rubio le extendió un enorme paquete de tarjetas de 5"x8", las cuáles muy apenas cabían en su mano...

- ¿Qué carajos es esto?- Preguntó viendo las tarjetas.

- Tu salvación, Stan.- Le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Estas tarjetas contienen preguntas con sus respectivas respuestas. Para cualquier duda qué tengas. Más no me las vayas a perder porqué sino me mandas a la mierda, aún no las patento.-

- Kenny, ¿tú crees qué estas pinches tarjetas le sirvan un carajo a Stan?-

- Claro que sí, sólo tiene qué encontrar la pregunta qué le hagan y leer en voz alta la respuesta qué viene escrita en la tarjeta.- Sonó el timbre.- Bueno, chicos. Nos vemos.- Y se fue.

El pelinegro se le quedó viendo a su mejor amigo...

- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó.

**.~o0o~.**

Una vez que finalizaran las clases, Stan y Kyle fueron a la casa de los Marsh's, mientras que la Sra. Cartman recogió a su hijo en la escuela...

- Bien, Stan. Es ahora o nunca.- Le dijo su súper mejor amigo cuando estaban frente a la puerta principal.

Soltando un hondo suspiro, entró a la casa seguido por el pelirrojo. Sus padres estaban sentados leyendo, una revista uno y el otro, un libro...

- ¿Papá, mamá?- Se acercó a ellos tras tragar saliva.

- ¿Qué sucede, Stan?- Le preguntó su mamá sin quitarle la vista al libro.

Stan volteó a ver a Kyle, quién le dio una mirada significativa, y tomó aire...

- Necesito decirles algo muy... importante.- Sintió que las nauseas se apoderaban de él.

- ¿De qué se trata, Stan?- Randy tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima a la revista que leía.- ¿Necesitas dinero?-

Se llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza, el judío le dio un leve codazo y le hizo la seña de qué continuara...

- Pues... yo...- Comenzó a sudar nervioso.- Emba... emba... embaracé a alguien.-

- Ah, embarazaste a alguien.- Comentó Sharon despreocupada.

De pronto, soltaron lo que tenían en las manos...

- ¿¡QUÉ!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo.- _¿¡EMBARAZASTE A ALGUIEN!_-

- ¡S-Sí, pe-pero no fue a una chica!- Se asustó por su reacción.- ¡Fue a un chico!-

A Randy se le pusieron los ojos en blanco desmayándose al instante. Sharon trataba de procesar lo qué recién le dijera su hijo, mientras qué Stan corrió al baño más cercano para vaciar el estómago...

**.~o0o~.**

En ese mismo instante, en una clínica de maternidad...

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- El especialista entraba al consultorio, donde Eric lo esperaba solo.- Muy bien, quítese la ropa, súbase a la mesa, póngase de rodillas y separe bien las piernas.- Dejó de leer la tablilla con los datos del muchacho.- ¿Hola?-

- ¡Maaaaá!- Se acercó a Lianne enojado, qué estaba en la sala de espera.- ¡Vámonos antes de qué le rompa las bolas a ese maldito pervertido hijo de puta!-

**.~o0o~.**

De vuelta a la casa de los Marsh's, el joven pelinegro volvía a la sala...

- A ver, Stan.- Sharon tenía cerrados los ojos mientras apoyaba una mano en su frente.- Embarazaste, no a una chica, sino a ¿un chico?-

- Así es.- Le respondió con la mirada clavada al suelo.

- ¡Pero cómo es posible!- Randy estaba muy alterado.- ¡Mi hijo no puede ser un puto gay!-

- ¡RANDY!- Le gritó su esposa molesta por lo qué dijera de su hijo.- ¿Quién...?-

- ¡Fuiste tú! ¿Verdad?- El Sr. Marsh se abalanzó sobre el ojiverde.- ¡Tú volviste maricón a mi hijo!-

- ¡Sr. Marsh, cálmese!- El pobre chico no sabía qué hacer, arrepintiéndose de acompañar a su amigo.- ¡No fui yo!-

- ¡Papá, no es Kyle!- Sujetó a su papá mientras sentía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Soltó al chico judío y encaró a su propio hijo...

- ¿Entonces quién carajos es?- Demandó saber.

Tras voltear a ver al pelirrojo, sacó el paquete de tarjetas no patentadas qué le diera Kenny. Buscó entre ellas hasta que dio con la qué necesitaba...

- Veamos.- La leyó en voz alta.- Pues es... "INSERTE NOMBRE AQUÍ"- Kyle se llevó la palma de su mano a la cara.- Ehm, fue, Eric Cartman.-

El silencio y el asombro se apoderó de todos, Sharon hasta se puso de pie para mirar de frente a su hijo...

- ¿El, el hijo de la Sra. Cartman?- Le preguntó.

- Sí.-

- P-Pero, ¿có...cómo?-

Volvió a buscar entre el montón de tarjetas, tragó saliva y tomó aire mientras se ponía pálido al leerlo...

- "Después de un lascivo intercambio de besos y caricias, el momento se dio. Despejé de su cuerpo su ropa e interiores y lo incliné a mi gusto, apretando sus carnosas nachas..."-

Todos se le quedaban viendo aterrorizados al pelinegro, qué sólo repetía lo que decía la tarjeta...

- ¡Aaaaah!- Cayó pesadamente al piso.

- ¡Randy!-

- ¡Papá!-

**.~o0o~.**

Media hora después, en otra clínica, Cartman y su mamá esperaban su turno...

- Estúpido doctor, estúpida enfermera, estúpida bebé, estúpido Stan, estúpido Butters, estúpido Kenny, estúpido judío de mierda.- Refunfuñaba mientras aguardaba su turno.

¡RING! ¡RING! Sonó un celular...

- ¿Bueno?- Contestó irritado.

- ¿Eric? ¿Donde estás?- La voz chillona de Butters hizo enojar más al moreno.- Le he preguntado a todo el mundo en donde estás y ni siquiera tu mamá está en casa.-

- Butters, mi mamá está conmigo y estamos en la clínica maternal que está a cinco cuadras del cine.- Lo que menos quería era que estuviera cerca de él.- Así que vete al carajo.-

- ¡Ah, de acuerdo!- Y le colgó.

Guardó el celular mientras se sentía más y más incómodo de ser el único muchacho en la clínica maternal...

- ¡Cartman!- Anunció la recepcionista.- Su turno.-

- Vamos, cariño.- Lianne se puso de pie y lo acompañó.

**.~o0o~-.**

Mientras, en una cama de hospital, Randy estaba internado con una mascarilla de oxígeno puesta...

- Ah, ah.- Se quejaba levemente.

- Doctor, ¿qué tiene mi esposo?- Le preguntó preocupada Sharon.

- Fuera del colapso nervioso y del ataque cardío-respiratorio, su esposo es un idiota.- Le respondió.

- ¡Oh, por favor, doctor!- Se puso las manos a la cintura, enojada.- Dígame algo que no sepa.-

**.~o0o~.**

Cartman estaba recostado en la camilla con el estómago descubierto, la doctora le untó gel encima...

- Está frío.- Se quejó.

- Bien, en un momento más podremos ver a la pequeña.-

En eso, la puerta se abrió y un agitado Butters se acercó a ellos...

- ¡Ah, ah! ¡Al fin los encontré!- Tomó un poco de aire.

- ¡Butters! ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- Preguntó molesto el moreno.

- Me preocupé muchísimo y no me perdonaría qué algo les pasara.- Se coloca del otro lado de la camilla.- Me le paré a un taxi en movimiento para qué se detuviera y saqué a la persona que estaba dentro para llegar lo más rápido posible.-

- Disculpen, pero, ¿podría hacer mi trabajo?- Lo interrumpió la obstetra.

- ¡Oh, claro!-

Encendió una pantalla en la cuál comenzaron a verse algunas imágenes moviéndose...

- ¿Esa es...?- Preguntó Lianne muy emotiva.

- Así es, es la bebé.- Le indicó la doctora.

- ¿Qué carajos es eso?- Cartman no entendía como "eso" que se veía en la pantalla era la bebé que llevaba dentro.

- ¡Cielos! ¡Es muy hermosa!- Exclamó Butters y el castaño le lanzó una negra mirada.

- Esta es su cabeza, estos son sus manos, las piernas.- Les iba señalando la obstetra.- No hay nada fuera de lugar, así qué es una niñita sana.-

- ¿Podríamos tener una copia del ultrasonido?- Preguntó Lianne.

- Claro.-

- ¡Má! ¿Para qué carajos necesitamos una copia de mierda?-

- Tenemos qué mostrárselo a Stan y a tus amiguitos, Poopy.- Cartman se quedó helado. Eso sería vergonzoso.- Ellos tienen derecho a verlo.-

**.~o0o~.**

Después de acordar una próxima cita, dejar en claro que sería parto por cesárea y una fecha aproximada del parto; los tres se detuvieron en la casa de los Marsh's...

- Parece que no hay nadie en casa, vámonos.- Dijo Cartman al ver que no estaba el auto.

Pero justo en ese momento un vehículo se estacionaba y de él bajaron Sharon, Stan y Kyle...

- ¡Carajo!- Gruñó por lo bajo.

- ¡Sharon!- Lianne bajó de la mini-van y se acercó a ella.- ¿Cómo estás?-

La pobre mujer no sabía cómo reaccionar; su esposo estaba internado en el hospital por un par de días y el asunto de su hijo, con el cuál aún no había intercambiado palabra alguna. Así que sin decir nada, se metió a la casa...

- ¿Qué le ocurre a tu mamá, Stan?- Le preguntó el pequeño rubio.

- Ah, lo que pasa es que les acabo de decir qué Cartman está esperando un bebé mío y pues...-

- Usaste las estúpidas tarjetas de Kenny y a tu papá le dio un infarto.- Finalizó Kyle.

- ¿Tarjetas? ¿Qué tarjetas?-

El pelinegro se las pasó y tras leer algunas, el castaño estalló en grandes carcajadas...

- ¡Qué pendejo eres, Stan!- Se limpió un par de lágrimas.- ¡Sólo un idiota como tú usaría algo hecho por Kenny!-

- Chicos, esperen aquí, yo iré a hablar con Sharon.- Les dijo la Sra. Cartman y entró a la casa.- No tardo.-

- ¿Y ustedes en donde estaban?- Les preguntó Kyle tratando de romper el hielo.

- Fuimos a la clínica.- Les contestó Butters y sacó una tarjeta de citas con el nombre y logo de la clínica.- Nos dijeron el día aproximado en el qué puede nacer la bebé, que por cierto será parto por cesárea, y nos dieron una copia del ultrasonido que se hizo hoy Eric.-

- ¡Oh, vaya!- Ambos chicos leyeron la tarjeta.

- Butters, no tenías porqué carajos contarles nada.- Lo reprendió el moreno.

- Teníamos qué contárselo a Stan, después de todo él es el papá de la bebé.- Le respondió.

Mientras Cartman y Butters hablaban y Stan los miraba sin saber qué decir o hacer, Kyle sintió que se moría un poco por dentro...

- ¡Chicos!- Los cuatro voltearon a ver a Lianne, qué estaba de pie a la puerta haciéndoles la seña de qué se acercaran.- Necesitamos hablar con ustedes un ratito.-

Los chicos entraron a la casa, las mujeres los esperaban cerca del sofá, el cuál ocuparon cuando les pidieron qué tomaran asiento...

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- Stan, Eric. Necesitamos estar seguras de algo antes de tomar cualquier decisión.- Les informó Sharon.

Ambos se voltearon a ver, luego las miraron serios...

- ¿Sí?-

- Lo que Sharon y yo queremos saber es si ustedes sienten algo el uno por el otro como para llevar una relación seria, más no queremos qué sea a la fuerza, algo así como un matrimonio forzado.- Les comentó Lianne.

- Sí, lo hemos platicado y sabemos qué aún son muy jóvenes como para tener esa clase de compromisos. Más no queremos que se desliguen de sus responsabilidades. Ustedes son los padres de esa bebé y tienen qué hacerse cargo de ella, estén o no juntos como pareja.-

- Entonces, ¿qué opinan, muchachos?-

Ciertamente, no sentían nada el uno por el otro, por lo qué estar juntos a la fuerza no iba a funcionar. Así qué lo mejor, era que ambos se encargaran de la bebé libres de todo compromiso...

- Bueno, yo no siento nada con respecto a Eric, así qué estoy de acuerdo en hacerme cargo de la bebé sin tener qué casarme o vivir juntos.- Respondió Stan.

- Bien, ¿y tú, Eric?-

- Yo pienso lo mismo que el hip... qué Stan. No sería lo correcto estar unidos a la fuerza.- Contestó el moreno.

- ¿Entonces están de acuerdo?-

- Sí.- Contestaron al unísono.

- Bien, Lianne.- La mujer volteó a verla.- ¿Eric aún no ha asistido a alguna clase para padres primerizos?-

- No, pero ya me encargaré de eso, Sharon. Aunque, ahora qué lo mencionas, el próximo mes Eric tiene qué ir a hacerse otro chequeo y otro ultrasonido.- La Sra. Cartman volteó a ver a los muchachos.- Creo que Stan podría acompañarlo.-

- Sí, está bien.- Le respondió el pelinegro.- Puedo acompañarlo el próximo mes pero, ¿podríamos ver el ultrasonido?-

- ¡Oh, claro!- Lianne sacó de su bolso el cd y se lo pasó a Sharon.- La doctora dice qué la bebé está en muy buenas condiciones.-

En la televisión todos vieron el ultrasonido de la bebé; Lianne y Butters les explicaban emocionados lo qué les dijeran en la cita, mientras el ojiverde se mordía el labio inferior tratando de controlarse...

- Eso no parece un bebé.- Comentó Stan tras terminar de verlo.

- Es qué aún está en desarrollo, Stan.- Le dijo su mamá más aliviada por la situación.- Cuando esté más grande, verás los cambios.-

- Mamá, ¿podemos irnos? Estoy cansado y tengo hambre.- Sólo quería irse, estaba harto por todo.

- Claro que sí, amor.- Se pusieron de pie.- Sharon, Stan, ya nos tenemos qué ir.-

- Claro.- La mujer se acercó al moreno y le dio un abrazo.- Cuídate mucho, Eric.-

- Sí, con permiso.- Se sonrojó levemente por la muestra de afecto.- Ustedes también.-

- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Eric.-

- Sí, hasta mañana, chicos.-

- Yo también ya me voy, chicos.- Butters siguió a los Cartman's.- Adiós.-

- ¡Butters, con un carajo, deja de seguirme!- Oyeron que le gritaba ante antes de que cerraran la puerta.

- Bueno, yo me voy a preparar la cena. Kyle, ¿vas a quedarte a cenar?-

- ¡Oh, no, Sra. Marsh! Tengo cosas qué hacer en mi casa y no quisiera ser una molestia.- Le respondió el pelirrojo.

- De acuerdo.- Y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Puedes creerlo, Kyle?- El aludido volteó a ver a su mejor amigo.- Eso era un bebé.-

- Je, sí.- Se mordió el labio inferior.- Ehm, ¿Stan?-

- ¿Qué pasa, Kyle?-

- Yo quería preguntarte.- Se sonrojó mientras lo veía fijamente.- ¿Po-Podrías prestarme el cd del ultrasonido de la bebé?-

Primero, lo miró sorprendido, pero su rostro se suavizó con una sonrisa. Entendía perfectamente a su amigo y sabía el porqué lo quería...

- Yo, yo podría sacarle una copia en mi casa y regresártelo mañana en la escuela.-

- Está bien.- Le entregó el cd.- Y no te preocupes, Kyle. Me lo entregas cuando puedas.-

- Gracias, amigo. Ya tengo qué irme.- Sujetó el cd como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-

- Sí, nos vemos.-

**.~o0o~.**

Esa noche, antes de dormir, volvió a mirar el ultrasonido mientras por dentro sentía que se moría de la tristeza. La bebé nacería cuando él estuviera _lejos_del pueblo...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Ugh! ¿A poco eso es un bebé?- Le preguntó uno de los chicos a Butters.

- ¡Sí! ¡Y esa es su cabecita, éstos sus piecitos y éstas sus manitas!-

El pequeño rubio había llevado a la escuela un DVD portátil para mostrarle a los demás el ultrasonido...

- Y la doctora dijo qué era de este tamañito.- Recreó con sus manos el largo de la bebé.- Mi sobrinita.- Tomó el DVD portátil.- Bueno, tengo qué buscar a Eric.- Se puso a tararear en lo que se alejaba.

- Si no fuera porqué la bebé es de Stan, uno pensaría qué es de Butters.- Comentó uno de los chicos.

- Sí.- Le respondió otro.

**.~o0o~.**

Mientras, en los casilleros, un grupo de chicas lideradas por Bebe, se acercó a Cartman, quién al verlas giró los ojos fastidiado...

- Hey, culón.- Le saludaron.

- ¿Qué carajos quieren?- Dio un paso atrás, lo que menos quería en ese momento era qué le frotaran la barriga, ya qué lo irritaba bastante.

- El maestro de la última hora no vendrá pero todos debemos quedarnos, así que no te vayas a hacer la pinta.-

- A mí no me importa lo que digan, putas. Yo hago lo que quiero y si me quiero ir al carajo, me voy.- Les dijo.

- Hey, Cartman.- Volteó a ver a Annie.- ¿Estás comiendo suficientes fresas?-

- No, ¿porqué?-

- Para qué la niña tenga las mejillas rositas cuando nazca.-

- ¡Váyanse todas a la mierda!- Y se fue con paso apresurado.

- ¡Hey, no lo olvides! ¡Tienes qué estar en la última hora!- Le gritó Bebe.

En eso, Butters se acercó a ellas...

- Hey, chicas. ¿Han visto a Eric?-

- Sí, se fue por allá.- Señalaron el otro extremo del pasillo.

- Oh, gracias, chicas.- Estuvo a punto de irse, más lo detuvieron.- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Butters, ¿podrías hacernos un favor chiquitito?- Le preguntó Red en lo qué lo soltaban.

- N-No sé, ¿de qué se trata?- Se frotó las manos nervioso.

- Necesitamos qué Cartman asista a la última hora porqué...- Heidi le susurró algo al oído.- ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-

- ¡Claro, chicas!- Les respondió sonriente.- Cuenten conmigo.- Y salió en busca del castaño.

**.~o0o~.**

Cómo el pequeño rubio tenía la importante misión de hacer qué Cartman asistiera a la última hora, lo quisiera o no, trató de no despegarse de él en lo más mínimo, incluso si no compartían la misma clase...

- ¡Con un carajo, Butters! ¡Ya déjame en paz, maldita sea!- Le gritó furioso en el pasillo.

- ¡Tranquilízate, Eric! ¡El enojarte les hace daño a la bebé y a ti!-

- ¡Entonces ya deja de seguirme, por una jodida vez!-

- ¡No puedo! ¡Le prometí a las chicas...!- Sintió que lo estrellaban contra la pared.

- ¡Esas perras!- Estaba que ardía del coraje. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz?

Se encaminó al salón mientras Butters corría detrás de él gritando, llegó y empujó la puerta con fuerza, poniéndose a gritar...

- _¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS CREEN QUÉ...!_-

- _**¡SORPRESA!**_- Gritaron todos los presentes.

Todos los pupitres estaban pegados a la pared, sobre uno de ellos había algunos regalos y peluches. Sobre el escritorio había recipientes con comida, un pastel, platos, vasos y cubiertos desechables, además de refrescos. Cartman entró al salón medio confundido...

- ¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?- Les preguntó.

- Las chicas le pidieron la hora al maestro para hacerte una comida.- Le explicó Token.- Y nosotros las apoyamos para no tener la puta clase.-

- Ten, Cartman.- Una de las chicas le dio un plato con comida, y luego le frotó el estómago riendo.- Ve a sentarte junto a Stan.-

Con el plato en manos, se encaminó a donde estaban sentados Stan y Kyle, cerca de los regalos...

- ¿Ustedes sabían un carajo de esta mierda?- Se sentó en el pupitre.

- No, nos enteramos apenas hace un rato.- Le respondió Stan.

- ¡Hey, "mamá"!- Kenny se acercó a un lado de ellos.- ¿Qué tal la fiesta que te organizamos?-

- Kenny, ¿no crees qué es muy pronto para un "Baby Shower"?- Lo interrogó el judío.- Además, los chicos estamos aquí.-

- No es un Baby Shower, Kyle. Sólo es un pequeño convivio.- Le aclaró.- Además, los hombres ya pueden asistir a los Baby Shower. Pero no pongan esa cara, las chicas te compraron algunos regalitos.-

Aunque nada de lo que estaba pasando le agradaba, el detalle de los regalos lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Y no desperdició el tiempo...

- ¿Una muñeca?- Abrió el primer regalo.- ¿Yo para qué carajos necesito una muñeca?-

- No es para ti, idiota.- Le dijo el judío con indiferencia.- Es para la bebé, pero conociéndote, te vas a poner a jugar con ella cuando llegues a tu casa.-

- ¡Vete a la mierda, judío!- Le gritó enojado, dejando la muñeca otra vez en el pupitre.- De seguro hay algo para mí.-

Talco, pañales, toallitas húmedas, chupones, cobijitas y peluches eran algunos de los regalos qué había recibido, obviamente para la bebé. Más, sólo quedaba un solo regalo...

- ¿Qué será?- Sacó el contenido y lo extendió.- _**¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!**_-

Todos voltearon a ver al castaño, que estaba rojo de la cara mientras sostenía una prenda íntima...

- Oh, Dios.- Stan se tocó el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Es un... calzón de maternidad?- Preguntó el pelirrojo parpadeando.

- Yo creo que te queda muy bien, culón.- Kenny le dio un par de palmadas mientras se reía.

- _¡FUISTE TÚ, MALDITO SACO POBRE DE MIERDA!_- Estiró la prenda y comenzó a ahorcarlo con ella.- _¡YA VERÁS, TE VOY A PATEAR EL CULO!_-

- ¡A... yú... den... me!- Les rogó a Stan y a Kyle.

- Jódete, Kenny.- Le contestó el pelirrojo y siguió comiendo en lo qué Butters y Stan trataban de separarlos.


End file.
